


put your lips on me and I can live under water

by beeczerny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not so) slow burn, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, a little pinch of angst i guess, fisherman!Noya, kind of, merman!Asahi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeczerny/pseuds/beeczerny
Summary: 1. Merman!Asahi x human!Nishinoya
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	put your lips on me and I can live under water

Yuu aveva sempre amato il mare. Gli piaceva mettersi sulla riva, piantare i piedi sulla sabbia bagnata, aprire le braccia e lasciare che l’aria fresca e salata gli accarezzasse il viso e i capelli. Amava riempirsi i polmoni di aria salmastra e godersi quella sensazione, chiudendo gli occhi per assaporare meglio il tutto e concentrandosi sul rumore delle onde.  Ogni estate andava a trovare suo nonno al mare e passavano giornate intere a pescare. A Yuu piaceva pescare, gli piaceva anche passare il tempo con suo nonno e nel frattempo godersi la bellezza del paesaggio marittimo. Suo nonno possedeva una barca, perchè la pesca era stata il suo mezzo di sostentamento per tanti anni. Ormai era andato in pensione ma continuava a praticarla per passione, la stessa che aveva trasmesso poi a Yuu.  L’oceano era davvero immenso. Questa caratteristica spaventava molti, ma non Yuu, anzi, era proprio per questo motivo che lo amava tanto. A dire la verità, c’era stato un tempo in cui anche lui ne aveva paura, ed era stato proprio per fargliela vincere che suo nonno aveva iniziato a portarlo a pesca con sè fin da quando era piccolo.  Ora pensava che tutta quella vastità lo faceva sentire libero e spesso aveva desiderato di essere un pesce o qualche creatura acquatica per poter esplorare gli abissi.  Dicono che la maggior parte dell’oceano ancora non è stata esplorata, e a volte Noya rimaneva a fissare la superficie dell’acqua, in attesa che qualche pesce abboccasse all’amo, a pensare a quante cose belle poteva nascondere l’oceano. Forse nascondeva anche cose brutte, tipo quei mostri marini che popolavano tanti racconti del terrore, ma Yuu pensava più a quanti pesci colorati e dalle forme strane nuotavano in quelle parti di oceano inesplorato. 

Chissà se c’erano anche le sirene. 

Tutti dicevano che le sirene fossero creature mitologiche, che non esistessero davvero, ma come potevano esserne certi quando c’erano ancora acque sconosciute? Magari vivevano davvero in castelli sul fondo del mare.

Yuu poteva giurare di averne vista una.

Era successo durante l’ennesima battuta di pesca con suo nonno. Mentre l’anziano sonnecchiava sulla barca, con il viso coperto da un cappello di paglia, Noya aveva deciso di arrampircarsi sugli scogli e si era appostato lì, in attesa dell’ultimo pesce della giornata. Aveva scommesso con suo nonno che avrebbe catturato trenta pesci da solo in un giorno.

Gli scogli erano un po’ scomodi, ma il panorama che si vedeva da lì sopra era veramente spettacolare. Il sole, tramontando sull’acqua, la colorava di rosso e arancione.  Fu allora che la vide.  Dietro la scogliera, in una piccola rientranza, sopra uno scoglio isolato a pochi metri dalla costa rocciosa, c’era una sirena.  Era seduta con la coda per metà immersa nell’acqua. Nonostante fosse un po’ lontana, Yuu riuscì a distiguere dei capelli castani e una coda lunga, di colore arancione con qualche macchia nera qua e là. Per la via delle pinne e del colore, a Yuu ricordò una carpa  _ koi _ .  Era talmente meravigliato ed intento a guardare la sirena che non si accorse di aver messo male un piede. Scivolò sulla roccia ma fortunatamente riuscì a riprendersi per un pelo e non cadere. Purtroppo però, quando alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, si accorse con enorme rammarico che la sirena non era più sullo scoglio. Riuscì solo a scorgerne la pinna caudale prima che si inabissasse di nuovo in mare; nel giro di pochi secondi era scomparsa completamente, quasi come se non fosse mai stata lì.  Yuu era sceso a balzi dagli scogli, troppo preso dall’eccitazione della sua scoperta per preoccuparsi del rischio di scivolare di nuovo e cadere. Dopo un po’, di nuovo sulla barca, si era avvicinato a suo nonno, scuotendolo vigorosamente. 

“Nonno, ho visto una sirena!”

Suo nonno era rimasto a guardarlo per un po’, poi aveva scosso la testa, sorridendo. 

“Non è possibile Yuu, le sirene non esistono, lo sai.”

“Ma io l’ho vista! Te lo giuro!”

“Non sei un po’ troppo grande per credere a queste cose? Hai sedici anni ormai.”

Continuarono questo tira e molla per tutto il tragitto a riva fino al ritorno a casa. Nishinoya aveva perso la sfida con suo nonno, per cui era stato costretto a preparare la cena, ma non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa l’immagine della sirena. L’aveva vista, non poteva essersi sbagliato, era reale, l’aveva vista con i suoi occhi e l’avrebbe dimostrato a suo nonno e ai suoi amici, ad ogni costo!

* * *

“Temo che un umano mi abbia visto,” disse Asahi con voce densa di preoccupazione. 

Stava disponendo alcune alghe di varie forme e colori su una grossa conchiglia, mentre Suga se ne stava placidamente disteso su una roccia dietro di lui, a sgranocchiare suddette alghe, che rubava di nascosto dalla conchiglia di Asahi.  Quando l’altro tritone udì le sue parole, sgranò gli occhi e lo colpì sulla schiena con la pinna caudale. 

“Asahi! Te l’avevo detto di stare attento! Lo sapevo che ti avrebbero beccato. Ma sei proprio sicuro che ti abbia visto?”

Il tritone ci pensò per qualche secondo. Era successo tutto così in fretta che non aveva visto bene l’umano, e neanche era sicuro al cento per cento che si trattasse di un umano. Cercò di sforzarsi di ricordare ma tutto ciò che i suoi occhi avevano registrato era una sagoma sugli scogli. Si era girato di scatto dopo aver sentito il rumore di alcuni sassi che cadevano e non aveva perso tempo a guardare da dove provenisse nè quale fosse la causa: era scappato immediatamente a pinne levate.

“I-io...penso di sì.”

Suga lo guardò con espressione grave e fece schioccare la lingua, poi si portò una mano alla fronte, con fare melodrammatico

“Ah, questa sì che è una tragedia. Adesso gli umani ci scopriranno, il nostro villaggio verrà invaso e cattureranno tutti per rinchiuderci negli acquari. Andrà così. E sarà colpa tua.”

“Suga, non mi aiuti così,” piagnucolò Asahi.

“Ma infatti non ti voglio aiutare, così la prossima volta starai più attento!”

Asahi sospirò, sconsolato. Suga aveva ragione. Se solo fosse rimasto al villaggio come faceva sempre...per una volta che voleva provare il brivido di stare sulla terraferma, era stato scoperto! Suga fin da piccolo si era recato innumerevoli volte sulla spiaggia, trasgredendo alle regole del villaggio. Ma Suga era Suga. Asahi non era fatto per trasgredire le regole, lui amava rispettarle, perchè almeno si sentiva al sicuro e sapeva che non correva il rischio di essere rimproverato.

Asahi avrebbe voluto vedere un umano dal vivo, ma non voleva certo farsi vedere da uno di loro!  Era troppo rischioso...si ripromise più volte che non sarebbe più tornato su quella spiaggia.

* * *

Dopo quella volta, Yuu non aveva più visto la sirena. Era passata una settimana ormai da quando l’aveva avvistata e iniziava a pensare che forse aveva ragione suo nonno, il sole gli aveva dato alla testa e avrebbe dovuto iniziare a mettersi il cappello quando andava a pescare. Eppure una parte di lui rimaneva ancora convinta che fosse reale, che non poteva essere un’allucinazione. Forse le era successo qualcosa? L’aveva trovata qualche altro pescatore e l’aveva catturata? Yuu sapeva che c’erano persone in grado di fare certe cose, ma lui non le avrebbe fatto del male. Anche se...non era stato proprio lui a dire che avrebbe dimostrato e tutti che le sirene esistevano? Facendo ciò, non l’avrebbe forse messa in pericolo? Strinse i pugni. Avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi di sè stesso per aver pensato cose del genere. Non si sarebbe mai perdonato se le fosse successo qualcosa. Yuu voleva solo che si mostrasse a lui, che si fidasse. Sì, in fondo, gli sarebbe bastato vedere una sirena dal vivo. Poi lo avrebbe raccontato ai suoi nipoti, che lo avrebbero preso per pazzo, ma non gli importava, in fondo si sarebbe anche accontentato di essere l’unico a conoscere la verità.  Passò una settimana e proprio quando Yuu stava per perdere davvero le speranze, la vide di nuovo.  Quel giorno era andato da solo a pesca, e si era spinto molto a largo, in un ultimo vano tentativo di cercare la sirena. Ad un certo punto si era fermato, essendosi reso conto di essersi allontanato forse troppo e si era messo seduto in mezzo alla barca, in attesa. Dopo mezz’ora, proprio quando stava per tornare indietro, sentì un rumore, uno sciabordio appena percettibile e si girò di scatto nella direzione in cui proveniva. Era lei! La sirena a sua volta si era girata per scappare ma Yuu aveva gridato: “Aspetta! Ti prego non te ne andare!”

C’era una traccia di disperazione della sua voce. La sirena era ancora di spalle ed era rimasta ferma, immobile. Si trovava a qualche metro di distanza dalla barca e Yuu poteva distinguere gli stessi capelli castani, lunghi appena sotto le spalle larghe e muscolose. Ora che poteva guardarla meglio, più che una sirena, sembrava...

“Ti prometto che non ti farò del male, non scappare via...ti prego,” supplicò ancora Noya. Doveva fare il possibile, doveva avvicinarsi ancora...ma non voleva spaventarla.

La sirena non si voltò, ma si immerse e sprofondò di nuovo nell’oceano, così come il cuore di Yuu era sprofondato nel suo petto. Aveva perso la sua occasione.  Ma fu sorpreso quando vide la sirena riemergere, stavolta a mezzo metro dalla barca e rivolta verso di lui. Studiando i lineamenti mascolini del viso, Noya ebbe la conferma del fatto che quella non fosse una sirena ma un tritone. Non che gli importasse molto in realtà, dato che lo trovava comunque bello e affascinante. Aveva una leggera barbetta sul mento, ma i suoi occhi grandi e castani come i capelli, trasmettevano una dolcezza e una gentilezza, che constrastavano con la possenza del fisico. Rimasero a guardarsi per qualche secondo, poi il tritone distolse lo sguardo, arrossendo.  Noya si rese conto di essere rimasto ancora imbambolato, sorridendo come un ebete, così cercò di ricomporsi. Doveva approfittare di quell’occasione. Si sporse verso il lato della barca, per avvicinarsi ancora, e allungò il braccio, tendendogli la mano.

“Ciao! Io sono Nishinoya Yuu, piacere di conoscerti!”

Il tritone sgranò gli occhi e si allontanò appena. Quando vide che il ragazzo non aveva intenzione di fargli del male, si avvicinò di nuovo, lanciando occhiate furtive in direzione di Yuu ed esaminando la sua mano.

Sicuramente le creature marine avevano un altro modo di salutarsi, non ci aveva pensato. Ma ormai era troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro. Pian piano, il tritone si avvicinò ancora e sfiorò le dita della mano del ragazzo con la sua mano, ritraendola subito dopo. 

Forse non sapeva parlare? O parlava nella lingua dei pesci. Qual era la lingua dei pesci? Accidenti, Yuu avrebbe dovuto studiare meglio questa cosa. 

“Puoi parlare?” 

Dopo qualche secondo, il tritone sfiorò di nuovo la mano di Yuu e infine la prese facendola adagiare delicatamente sul suo palmo, che sembrava scosso da un leggero tremolio, come se fosse una qualche reliquia preziosa. Yuu rimase sopreso nel constatare che le mani del tritone, sebbene palmate e leggermente umide, erano tiepide, non fredde come si sarebbe aspettato. Inoltre erano molto più grandi delle sue. 

Il tritone annuì timidamente, lasciando improvvisamente la mano di Yuu.

“I-io o mi chiamo Asahi,” mormorò.

Il visto di Noya si illuminò. Aveva una bellissima voce, calda e profonda.  _ Di sicuro sa cantare benissimo, _ pensò. 

Per la prima volta in vita sua, Yuu era rimasto senza parole. Si sporse ancora di più oltre la barca, spostando pericolosamente tutto il peso da una parte e rischiando di farla rovesciare. Continuò ad osservare il tritone con occhi pieni di meraviglia e un sorriso brillante stampato sul volto. Se si trattava di attaccare bottone con chiunque, Noya non aveva problemi, ma non gli era mai capitato di parlare con una creatura mitologica. 

“Eri tu l’altra volta, vero? Qualche settimana fa.”

L’espressione sul volto del tritone era un misto di sorpresa e paura. Annuì nuovamente.  Yuu si tirò in piedi sulla barca facendo un piccolo salto, rischiando di nuovo di finire in acqua.

“Ah! Lo sapevo! Stai tranquillo, non lo dirò a nessuno! Sarà un segreto tra me e te,” disse portandosi l’indice sulle labbra e strizzando un occhio, facendo così arrossire il tritone, che finalmente sembrò rilassarsi e si sciolse in un timido sorriso. 

Dopo questa breve intruduzione, Yuu iniziò a fargli mille domande sulla vita acquatica, del tipo: “Ma riesci a respirare sia sott’acqua che in superficie? Quindi sei una specie di anfibio, no?”

Asahi invece di offendersi e scappare di nuovo, si era messo a ridere, e Yuu aveva pensato che anche la sua risata era bella. Aveva continuato a fare domande assurde e Asahi aveva continuato a rispondere, anche se alla fine era stato perlopiù Noya a parlargli della vita degli esseri umani. Non si rese conto di quanto tempo fosse passato finchè non vide che il sole stava tramontando.

“Accidenti, è già quasi sera, meglio che torni da mio nonno!”

Asahi annuì. 

“Anch’io dovrei tornare al villaggio, Suga si starà preoccupando...”

Ci fu un momento di imbarazzo e silenzio tra i due, che in quel momento stavano rivolgendo lo sguardo altrove per evitare di guardarsi negli occhi. Alla fine fu Yuu a prendere coraggio.

“Asahi-san, posso vederti di nuovo? Voglio essere tuo amico, diventiamo amici, ti prego!”

Il sirenide rimase a bocca aperta per qualche secondo, prima di assumere la stessa sfumatura rossastra del tramonto e annuire.  Alla fine si diedero appuntamento per l’indomani, vicino alla scogliera dove Noya lo aveva visto la prima volta. Yuu avrebbe voluto saltare su e giù per tutta la barca, ma si limitò a guardare Asahi girarsi a salutarlo con la mano e poi prendere la spinta per tuffarsi in acqua, tracciando un semicerchio in aria e immergendosi con leggiadria nelle profondità del mare, in cui scomparve. Questa piccola acrobazia del tritone, permise a Noya di poterlo ammirare meglio da vicino. Era un tritone a tutti gli effetti, con scaglie luminose e dorate che gli abbracciavano i fianchi e gli costellavano l’addome, per andare poi ad agglomerarsi nella lunga e sinuosa coda.  Non potè fare a meno di rimanere un minuto in contemplazione, mentre la scena a cui aveva appena assistito continuava a ripetersi in loop nella sua mente e il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata. 

* * *

Non appena Asahi fece ritorno al villaggio, corse da Suga per raccontargli tutto. 

“Ah, eccoti finalmente! Si può sapere dove ti eri cacciato?”

“Suga...credo di avere un appuntamento.”

“Ah, quindi te ne vai in giro a flirtare e mi lasci da solo? Bell’amico!”

”...con un umano,” continuò Asahi senza prestare la minima attenzione alle parole dell’altro. 

“UN UMANO?! Aspetta, che? Cosa? Com’è possibile?!”

Asahi raccontò a Suga quello che era successo. Di come per sbaglio si era addentrato oltre i confini del villaggio e aveva visto la barca da lontano. Nonostante si fosse promesso di starne alla larga, la curiosità aveva avuto la meglio e si era avvicinato per poter vedere l’umano da vicino, ma anche stavolta era stato scoperto. Anzi, alla fine era venuto fuori che era lo stesso umano che lo aveva avvistato quando si era recato alla spiaggia. Quando concluse il racconto, Suga ridacchiò sferrando l’ennesimo pugno sul braccio di Asahi, “L’hai proprio conquistato, eh?”

“C-conqui...no, non l’ho conquistato! Ha detto solo che vuole essere mio amico.”

“Mmh, però dici che non ha mai smesso di guardarti.”

Ricordando quegli occhi scuri e brillanti fissarlo intensamente, pieni di ammirazione, Asahi arrossì di nuovo. Doveva ammettere che quell’umano era davvero carino ed era circondato da un’aura vivace e selvaggia che gli piaceva molto.

“Sì ma solo perchè non ha mai visto una sirena dal vivo.”

Doveva fare il possibile per rimanere con la coda sul fondale e non crearsi aspettative troppo alte, nonostante fosse un po’ difficile. Sentiva lo stomaco pieno di meduse dopo aver passato così tanto tempo con Yuu. Era la prima volta che parlavano, o che parlava con un umano in generale, eppure Asahi si era sentito così a suo agio, per niente in pericolo.

“...mi raccomando Asahi, stai attento,” disse Suga con tono improvvisamente serio e preoccupato. Suga conosceva gli umani meglio di lui, aveva avuto tante occasioni per osservarli da lontano e spesso gli aveva raccontato delle loro azioni ignobili, del modo in cui alcuni di loro sporcavano il mare, la loro casa, non avendone rispetto, nonostante non facesse che offrire loro cibo e meraviglie da guardare.

“Tranquillo Suga, Yuu non è come loro. L’ho appena conosciuto, ma so che è diverso.”

* * *

Tre giorni dopo, come d’accordo, Asahi si presentò alla scogliera e con sollievo notò che Noya si trovava già lì ad aspettarlo. 

“Sono in anticipo, non vedevo l’ora di incontrarti di nuovo e allora non sono riuscito ad aspettare,” ammise il ragazzo con una mezza risata, grattandosi la nuca.

Asahi avrebbe voluto affondare la testa nell’acqua e urlare. Tutti gli umani erano così carini?  Da quel giorno, continuarono a darsi appuntamento altre volte, e quando Noya non poteva perchè suo nonno insisteva nel volerlo accompagnare, Asahi rimaneva ad osservarlo da lontano, ben nascosto. Yuu si girava spesso a salutarlo e o fare facce buffe per farlo ridere. Per quanto cercasse di nascondersi bene, il ragazzo riusciva sempre a trovarlo. Quando invece potevano trascorrere del tempo insieme, passavano le giornate a giocare in acqua e fare gare di nuoto (nonostante tutti gli sforzi per fare vincere Yuu, Asahi ovviamente vinceva sempre). Yuu ogni tanto portava una palla. Aveva insegnato ad Asahi alcune cose su un gioco chiamato “pallavolo” e gli raccontava di tutte le partite a cui aveva giocato. Il tritone in quel momento desiderò intensamente di essere un normale essere umano e poter giocare insieme a Yuu. Ma soprattutto parlavano tanto, oguno della propria vita, dei propri amici, della loro famiglia, e mentre uno dei due parlava, l’altro rimaneva ad ascoltarlo in completa fascinazione. Più tempo trascorrevano insieme, più Asahi sentiva di essersi legato molto all’umano, tanto che i giorni in cui non poteva vederlo iniziavano a diventare quasi insopportabili. Suga si lamentava del fatto che da quando aveva conosciuto Yuu, Asahi non trascorreva più del tempo con lui, cosa che non era assolutamente vera. Ogni tanto Asahi era sopraffatto dalla malinconia, perchè se fossero appartenuti alla stessa specie, avrebbero potuto passare molto più tempo insieme, ma in fin dei conti si sentiva fortunato se pensava che il primo e unico umano che aveva conosciuto si era rivelato una persona meravigliosa. Anzi, quando erano insieme era come se in realtà non ci fosse alcuna differenza tra di loro, erano diversi sotto tanti aspetti eppure si bilanciavano perfettamente, c’era perfetta armonia.

* * *

Una sera, erano entrambi seduti sul loro scoglio preferito. Yuu aveva detto a suo nonno che sarebbe andato ad una festa in spiaggia con alcuni amici, per cui aveva tempo fino a mezzanotte per stare con Asahi. Era stato proprio lui a proporre questa cosa ad Asahi, perchè voleva guardare il cielo stellato insieme a lui, visto che di solito non ce n’era occasione dal momento che si incontravano sempre di mattina o pomeriggio.

“È la prima volta che vedi le stelle, Asahi?”

Il tritone scosse la testa.

“No, ogni tanto io e Suga saliamo in superficie per guardarle, ma è passato tanto tempo dall’ultima volta.”

Mentre parlava era intento a guardare il cielo stellato, con la bocca leggermente aperta, e Yuu in quel momento lo trovò davvero adorabile. 

“Asahi-san...”

Il ragazzo allungò la mano verso di lui. Asahi la prese immediatamente, distogliendo per un attimo lo sguardo dalle stelle e girandosi verso Noya. All’inizio era stato difficile abituarsi a quel gesto e al tritone dispiaceva che per loro fosse impossibile poter intrecciare le dita. Pian piano Yuu si avvicinò a lui, lo sguardo perso sulle squame iridescenti della coda di Asahi.

“Devo dirti una cosa. Ecco, uhm...”

Asahi sorrise, cercando di incoraggiare l’altro e mascherare il misto di curiosità e preoccupazione che si era impossessato di lui.  Yuu fece un respiro profondo. Era l’occasione giusta, l’atmosfera era assolutamente perfetta, non poteva farsela sfuggire.

“Tu mi piaci, Asahi-san. Mi piaci tanto. E non solo perchè sono affascinato da te perchè sei un tritone eccetera, ma mi piaci aldilà di quello. So che siamo diversi, e penserai che sono uno stupido, ma...”

Sospirò. Era una situazione molto complicata ma Yuu sentiva di dover confessare i suoi sentimenti. Non era sicuro che fosse la cosa giusta da fare, anzi, forse proprio non lo era, ma sentiva che il loro tempo stava per scadere e forse non si sarebbero più rivisti, ma col cavolo che avrebbe lasciato le cose com’erano. Doveva dire ad Asahi quello che provava, perchè se anche lui avesse ricambiato, anche se avessero avuto una sola serata a disposizione...

Ormai era passato qualche minuto e il tritone non aveva dato alcuna risposta, il che gli fece stringere lo stomaco.

“Asahi-san?”

Doveva aspettarselo in fondo. Ormai conosceva il carattere di Asahi, era dolce e gentile ma anche pieno di timori e di sicuro in quel momento Noya doveva averlo spaventato molto.

Ci fu un’altra breve pausa.

“Yuu...” disse finalmente Asahi, avvicinandosi ancora un po’, il suo sguardo fisso su quello di Noya, gli occhi quasi lucidi e le labbra che tremavano. Ormai Yuu sapeva che la sua dichiarazione sarebbe stata rifiutata, sentiva una fitta lenta e dolorosa al petto ma l’avrebbe accettato, l’avrebbe sopportato. Nonostante tutto, non si pentiva di aver detto ad Asahi cosa provava. Yuu deglutì.

“...anche tu mi piaci.”

Asahi ebbe appena il tempo di finire la frase che già Yuu gli aveva gettato le braccia attorno al collo, facendo andare in fiamme il viso del tritone. Lui e Yuu non erano mai stati così vicini, poteva sentire il calore della pelle del ragazzo, immagazzinato durante la giornata, raggiungere quella di Asahi attraverso il tessuto soffice e sottile della maglietta. Se si fosse concentrato, avrebbe anche potuto sentire la velocità con cui il cuore di Noya batteva in quel momento, più o meno la stessa con cui batteva il suo. 

“Asahi-san...posso baciarti?” 

Il sirenide trattenne un attimo il respiro, colto alla sprovvista dalla richiesta. Stava accadendo tutto così in fretta che non ebbe il tempo di pensare, e così decise, per una volta, di non rimuginare troppo sulle cose. Delicatamente prese il viso di Yuu tra le mani, avvicinandolo al suo, e sfiorò le labbra del ragazzo, anch’esse tiepide e profumate di salsedine. Si ritrasse leggermente, strofinando il pollice sullo zigomo dell’umano e sorrise.  Nel giro di pochi secondi, Yuu annullò di nuovo le distanze e gli diede un altro bacio, molto più appassionato di quello che gli aveva dato Asahi pochi secondi prima. Nonostante l’inesperieza, il tritone rispose ben presto all’entusiasmo, perdendosi tra le labbra dell’altro, stordito e inebriato.  Quando si separarono per riprendere fiato, si guardarono entrambi negli occhi e sorrisero. Noya abbracciò di nuovo Asahi, affondando il viso dell’incavo del collo dell’altro. Era al settimo cielo, avrebbe voluto che quella serata non finisse mai. Per questo odiava dover rovinare tutto, proprio quand’era così perfetto. 

I giorni seguenti, più che dedicarsi alle loro solite attività, Asahi e Yuu occuparono la maggior parte del tempo con baci e carezze. Fu proprio mentre erano distesi abbracciati vicino agli scogli dove erano soliti incontrarsi, che il tritone sentì improvvisamente il collo bagnato da qualcosa di salato come l’acqua del mare e si accorse che Yuu era scosso da singhiozzi.

“Yuu, che succede?” domandò Asahi in preda al panico.

“Asahi-san...tra poco dovrò andarmene.”

“N-nel senso che devi tornare da tuo nonno? Va bene, ti accompagno fino alla barca”

Il ragazzo scosse la testa e lo guardò, il volto rigato di lacrime.

“Non in quel senso. Le vacanze sono finite, devo tornare a casa,” tirò su col naso, “devo tornare in città...parto tra tre giorni.”

Asahi si sentì raggelare, come quando si ritrovava ad attraversare una corrente d’acqua fredda. Ma poteva davvero dirsi sorpreso? In fondo sapevano entrambi che non sarebbe potuta durare a lungo. Innumerevoli volte il pensiero che lui e Yuu per ragioni pratiche non potessero stare insieme come una qualsiasi normale coppia aveva tormentato Asahi. Nonostante sentisse una specie di morsa stringergli il petto, si sforzò di sorridere. Passò una mano tra i capelli di Yuu, più per cercare di consolare e calmare il ragazzo che in un vero e proprio tentativo di pettinarne la chioma indomabile.  Eppure...eppure anche se dovevano dirsi addio, non significava che dovessero dirselo per sempre. Poteva essere un arrivederci. Anche se potevano stare insieme solo poche settimane all’anno, d’estate, era sempre meglio di niente. D’improvviso, una determinazione mai provata prima si impossessò di Asahi. Non avrebbe rinunciato a Yuu.

“Ti aspetterò allora. Quando tornerai la prossima estate,” disse all’improvviso il tritone. 

Yuu alzò immediatamente la testa per guardarlo, gli occhi ancora lucidi di lacrime.

“Asahi-san,” singhiozzò, gettando le braccia attorno al collo dell’altro. Poi si asciugò rapidamente le lacrime con la manica della maglietta e in men che non si dica, sul suo viso tornò il sorriso sicuro di sè, che tanto piaceva ad Asahi. 

“Ti prometto che tornerò, Asahi-san! Finirò la scuola e diventerò un pescatore come mio nonno! Se tu mi aspetterai, io tornerò per te!”

Nonostante avesse gli occhi lucidi, Asahi rise. Lui aveva parlato solo di un futuro prossimo mentre Yuu pensava già al futuro lontano. 

“È una promessa allora,” disse prima di avvicinarsi a Yuu e dargli un leggero bacio sulle labbra.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia doveva essere per il Mermay e ma siccome sono una persona con una pessima organizzazione, mi sono ridotta a pubblicarla a Giugno!  
> Diciamo che ero stata ispirata dal caldo e dalla voglia di andare al mare, inoltre avevo voglia di partecipare al mermay e non so come, mi sono ritrovata con quest'idea e a scrivere la mia prima ff di Haikyuu sugli Asanoya. Sicuramente mi ha ispirato il panel di Noya pescatore negli ultimi capitoli del manga et voilà!  
> Ho molta paura di non essere stata molto fedele ai personaggi con la caratterizzazione ma ci ho provato. Forse la storia doveva essere più lunga e lo sviluppo del rapporto più slow burn, ma sono pigra e ammetto che alcune cose forse sono un po' affrettate, avrei potuto arricchire con più cose ma questa storia si è gia protratta fin troppo a lungo.  
> In teoria doveva essere una raccolta di OS perchè avevo in mente altre due ff a tema merman (tra cui una Daisuga spin off di questa storia) ma non so se avrò voglia di scriverle visto che ho altri progetti, ma stay tuned.  
> Come sempre, vi invito a commentare se la storia vi è piaciuta, ma anche se non vi è piaciuta. Consigli e critiche sono sempre ben accetti ^^  
> Un enorme grazie a chiunque abbia letto la storia <3


End file.
